


Untold Truth

by moonlightstar64



Category: Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstar64/pseuds/moonlightstar64
Summary: Marinette has always known her parents aren't her real parents. As she heads on a class trip to Gotham with her birth mother will her secret be finally revealed to her father?
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 340





	1. Chapter 1

Sixteen years ago the best thing possible happened in my life. I never knew it would lead to this but I wouldn’t change anything about it. I am Princess Diana many also knew me as Wonder Woman. Now let me tell you my story.

Twenty years ago the Justice League was formed combining the forces of good. All the heroes were to attend the Justice League, formed by me and my friends Bruce Wayne also known as Batman and Superman also known as Clark Kent. Sixteen years ago my friend Bruce Wayne had just faced a heartbreak because of Talia Al Ghul, I couldn’t see my friend so heart broken. I dragged Bruce to the bar telling him that heartbreak shouldn’t stop us from having a bit of fun. The next morning we found ourselves in a situation where we promised each other not to speak of ever since. I didn’t know that my life would change for the better from that day. A few days later I started feeling ill and asked my mother if she knew what was wrong with me. She told me that I was pregnant. I was stressed, I didn’t know how I was going to protect my child and I couldn’t even talk to Bruce about it since he didn’t like the situation we were in that day. Knowing that I couldn’t do this alone I told my mother everything. She helped me throughout the whole experience and on February 24 Maya Prince Wayne was born. I knew my daughter wasn’t going to be safe if she lived near me so I contacted an old friend of mine to take care of her. From that day on Maya Prince Wayne was in hiding. Due to my sudden leave everyone in the league was worried about what happened to a few months. I returned stronger than ever and told them that it was princess duties. No one suspected me.

Now

It was a normal day, the Justice League was coming here for our annual meeting. Once everyone was here and the meeting began. What no one expected was seeing one of my arch enemy’s Cheetah on the ground before us.

“No one messes with my family!” I hear her say.

I look up to see her, my beloved daughter Maya Prince Wayne.


	2. Chapter 1

For my whole life, I have known that my parents who raised me weren’t my birth parents. I was different than any other child I had super strength, durability, superhuman speed, reflexes, enhanced senses and could fly. When I was little I was able to fly and breakthrough things. By the age of six, I did research and found out that my real birth mother was Wonder Woman also known as Queen Diana. Then it clicked aunt Diana, as my raised mother Sabine Dupain Cheng had always made me refer to. I confronted them and now I have the greatest connection with my mother’s family.

When I was nine doing some digging I figured that my father was Bruce Wayne also known as Batman. But I never confronted my mother about this. My name is Maya Prince Wayne to the outside world they refer to me as Marinette Dupain Cheng. When I turned 13 my life changed for the better and I was continuing my grandmother’s legacy as Ladybug, Paris protector. Luckily my mother hasn’t figured out but my grandmother did and has been training me ever since. So every week I travel to my home Paradise Island, to train with her.

Now:

I arrived at my home as Ladybug and headed my way to the training room when I saw my mother’s arch enemy Cheetah. I knew she was up to something bad so I pulled out my yoyo and pulled her near me and punched her in the throat. Before she could do anything I threw her towards the door and yelled

“No one messes with my family!” while Cheetah fell unconscious.

I didn’t know how she got in but I would have to talk to mother about this later, I thought. I walk to the room where I threw her and see the Justice League looking at me.

“You never told me you were a hero!” Diana complains.

“Didn’t grandmother tell you?” I question.

“Wait mother knows,” she says.

“Yes, now what do we do with her,” I say pointing at Cheetah.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY A BUG WAS ABLE TO TAKE DOWN CHEETAH WHEN NONE OF US COULD!” Red Hood shouted.


	3. Chapter 2

“Maybe later,” Diana dismissed the idea.

“How did you know where our place was? Why are you here?” asked Diana.

“My granddaughter has the right to know what this place is, she’s here to train with me,” stated Hippolyta.

“Hello grandmother,” I greet.

“Mother, you never told me that my daughter was a hero,” whined Diana.

“I thought you figured it out,” replied Hippolyta.

“WONDER WOMAN! What is going on here? Why did we not get informed of you having a daughter!” shouted Superman.

“My mother can keep me a secret if she chooses, no one has the right to question her,” I remark.

“Is that why you had an absence that year, the Amazon business was your daughter?” asked Flash.

“Finally you figured it out,” Diana said sarcastically.

“Who’s the father of your child?” Batman questioned.

“Aren’t you supposed to be like the greatest detective why don’t you figure it out,” I claimed.

“IT’S FINAL! YOU ARE MY NEW SISTER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!” shouted Red Hood.

“NO! YOU ARE MY NEW SISTER!” yelled Red Robin.

“Aren’t you guys siblings? If I was your sister Red Hood then I also would be a sister to Red Robin,” I say.

“Stop trying to take my daughter away from me,” Diana mumbled.

“That’s enough! Come on granddaughter we have things to do than bicker with these kids,” stated Hippolyta.

“Wait! Hold up what is she training for?” Red Hood asked.

“Did you not hear what my mother said, I’m the hero of Paris, if you’ll excuse me I have better things to do than waste my time here,” I declared.

“Who gave the responsibility of protecting Paris to a child?” Batman questioned.

“I’m not a child and don’t need your help after you dismissed me,” I stated.

“What are you talking about?” Diana asked.

“I sent a message to the league asking for your help but you all dismissed me like I was pulling pranks on you,” I replied.

“WHAT! WHAT MORON THOUGHT THIS WAS A PRANK. MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN RISKING HER LIFE TO PROTECT PARIS AND YOU ALL THINK IS A JOKE!” Diana screamed at the league.


	4. Chapter 3

“Why did I not hear about this! Who is responsible for this!” Batman shouted.

  
“That was my fault, we received videos similar to the one Ladybug sent us, I thought that it was a prank, I am sorry I let you all down” Green Lantern admits.

  
“Apology accepted,” I say.

  
“Next time make sure the video is seen by all of us before any of us delete a message like that,” Batman states.

  
“Do you need our help Ladybug?” Wonder Woman asks.

  
“No, I have it all worked out,” I state.

  
“How are you going to defeat the villain?” Superboy asks.

  
“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” I say.

  
“Now let’s go train,” Hippolyta said.

  
I follow my grandmother to the training room.

  
“I am so investigating about Paris,” Red Robin says.

  
**Later that Day:**

  
“Tiki, our class got accepted to the field trip at Wayne Enterprises!” I exclaim.

“That’s great Marinette!” Tiki chirped.

  
“I have a feeling that this wasn’t just our luck, dad has something to do with this,” I say.

  
“Well he is getting a surprise of his own,” Tiki says.

  
“I got to tell mom, so she can have a heads up,” I tell.

  
RING! RING!

  
“Hello,” Diana says.

  
“Hey, mom!” I exclaim.

  
“Maya! Is there something wrong?” Diana asks.

  
“No, it’s just my class got accepted to our field trip to Wayne Enterprises in Gotham and I thought I should let you know since dad is there,” I explain.

  
“Honey, how did you know that?” she questions me.

  
“Well, when your daughter of the best detective in the world you find things,” I say.

  
“When did you figure this out?” she asks.

  
“When I was nine, I was curious, I wanted to know who my father was,” I responded.

  
“Why didn’t you ask me about it” she questions.

  
“I didn’t want to hurt you,” I say.

  
“Honey, I wouldn’t have been hurt, I am proud of you no matter who’s your father,” she said softly.

  
“So, your saying I should go,” I mention.

  
“Of course!” she exclaims.

  
“Wait, do you know…” she starts.

  
“That my father is Batman, yes” I finish.

  
“I am so proud of you,” she says.

  
“Bye mom, talk to you later,” I add.

  
That night I sleep peacefully knowing that I would be going to Gotham in two weeks.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Next Day:**

  
“Class, as you all may know we applied for the field trip in Gotham and we got accepted!” Ms.Bustier exclaims.

  
“We will be leaving for Gotham in 13 days so get these permission forms signed by your parents before Friday,” Ms.Bustier explains.

  
“I can’t believe Bruce would do that for me!” Lila purrs.

  
“What do you mean girl? You know the Wayne’s?!?” Alya asks Lila.

  
“Yeah, I was an honorary member of their family after Damiboo introduced me to them when we were eight years old,” Lila said.

  
“Girl you gotta get me an interview with them!” Alya exclaims.

  
I try not to laugh.

  
“What’s so funny Marinette?” Lila questions.

  
“Nothing,” I responded coldly.

  
The class goes back to worshiping Lila and her stories while I sit in the back and record the whole thing. I can’t wait till we’re in Gotham I think.

  
**Back at home:**

  
“Tiki, I am going to make new outfits for Gotham based on their heroes,” I say.

  
“That’s a good idea Bug, why don’t you make one based on Ladybug,” Tiki suggests.

“Sure, why not,” I reply.

  
I start to design and make new designs throughout the whole week. I can’t wait till dad sees me wearing the batman inspired outfit! I think.

  
**In Gotham:**

  
“Dad! I have arranged for the class from Paris to come to the field trip here.” Jason says.

  
“Jason, you can’t make them win because they’re from Gotham,” Bruce scolds.

  
“They did deserve it, their student rep had put a lot of effort and hard work into it, if you want, you can read it,” Tim mentions.

  
“This is a very good report,” Bruce admits.

  
“Doesn’t Marinette sound familiar from somewhere,” Dick points out.

  
“I have never seen her in her life,” Damian states.

  
With that, the Bats head for patrol not knowing that there was a surprise waiting for them.


	6. Chapter 5

**In Gotham**

  
The bus was waiting once we arrived in Gotham. As usual, everyone was avoiding me, which was a good thing. I tell Ms.Bustier that I’m going to get my luggage when

  
“Oh! Marinette will you be able to bring my things as well since my wrist is hurting again!” Lila cries.

  
“You have no right to tell my daughter what to do!” I hear someone say cold. I turn to see Diana right before my eyes.

  
“Mom!” I exclaim while I go to hug her.

  
“What are you doing here?” I ask.

  
“Came to surprise you,” she replies.

  
“Who is this Marinette?” Lila asks.

  
“It’s none of your business,” I state.

  
“Girl why didn’t you tell me you knew Queen Diana, may I have an interview?” Alya exclaims.

  
“Sorry no can do, I am on vacation and don’t need any noisy reporters watching me,” Diana replies.

  
“Mari, why didn’t you tell me that you knew Queen Diana?” Alya repeats.

  
“You never asked me and I didn’t have to because that was my business,” I remark.

  
“Marinette why are you being so rude! Alya is your bestie, best friends don’t keep secrets from each other,” Lila cries.

  
“Last I checked Alya and I hanged out two years ago she is not my bestie,” I reply.

  
“But Mari,” Alya starts.

  
“Okay then, what’s my favorite color Alya?” I ask.

  
“It’s pink!” Alya exclaims.

  
“Wrong it’s red!” I declare.

  
“Stop lying Marinette we all know your obsession over pink we all know that you and Alya are besties!” Lila cries.

  
“We haven’t hung out in the past two years! She is not my friend! Best friends don’t have the obligation of knowing my personal information, only my family does! Now if you’ll excuse me I have things to do. Also, Alya, don’t call me Mari, only my family does.” I explain.

  
“Ms.Bustier here are the documents I will be taking Marinette now,” Mother states while we walkout.

  
“So mother where are we staying?” I ask.

  
“At Bruce’s manor,” Diana replies.

  
“WHAT!” I exclaim.


	7. Chapter 6

“Bruce I’m here!” Diana shouts as we enter.

  
We walk into the living room and see them all there. They all freeze.

  
“Not another one Bruce did you adopt her!” Dick exclaims.

  
“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME I WAS GOING TO GET A NEW BABY SISTER BRUCE!” Jason shouts.

  
“Why didn’t we get informed of this father?” Damian asks.

  
“Stop right there. She is not his child so you all can stop bombarding him with questions,” Diana stated.

  
“Diana who is that?” Damian asks.

  
“She’s my assistant,” Diana replies.

  
“Why do you need an assistant,” asks Tim.

  
“Because she has agreements with other countries to take care of she is the queen and I manage that,” I reply.

  
“You look like a high school student, why is she taking care of those responsibilities?” Damian asks.

  
“My mother did it before and I was taught that so now I’ve taken the responsibility, why does it matter if I’m in high school or not,” I state.

  
“Your too young,” Damian complains.

  
“Says who,” I say.

  
“Me,” he replies.

  
“You don’t need to worry about that Damian Wanye or should I say, Robin, I am capable of taking care of contracts,” I respond.

  
The whole room freezes that.

  
“What are you talking about? Damian isn’t Robin,” Jason mentions.

  
“He wasn’t the original Robin but he is the current Robin,” I reply.

  
“How did you know that Diana you better have a good explanation!” Dick questions.

  
“I have nothing to do with this, she found out my identity a few days after I hired her then she found out all yours,” Diana comments.

  
“Wait! What!” they all shout.

  
“Who are you?” Dick asks.

  
“Marinette Dupain Cheng nice to meet you,” I respond.

  
“Why didn’t I get informed that you were bringing a guest?” Bruce questions.

  
“It was a surprise,” Diana says.

  
“Yeah for you and me both,” I mutter.

  
“Alfred could you get another room ready for Marinette,” Bruce states.


	8. Chapter 7

**In the Batcave:**

  
“Doesn’t Marinette look familiar?” Dick mentions.

  
“Now I think about it she does but from where?” Jason mutters.

  
“Bruce are you sure she isn’t your child?” Damian states.

  
“I am pretty sure she isn’t or else I would know,” Bruce says.

  
“Are you sure because I am pretty sure you didn’t know Diana had a daughter,” Tim adds.

  
“I didn’t expect Diana to keep something that big from me,” Bruce says.

  
“You might want to talk to Diana about her daughter,” Dicks adds.

  
“What is this talk about my assistant and my daughter?” Diana says.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me you had a daughter?” Bruce asks.

  
“I didn’t want to bother you,” Diana says.

  
“I need a real answer, Diana!” Bruce pushes.

  
“I was stressed to even think about telling anyone it just slipped my mind okay,” Diana explains.

  
“Now don’t you have a patrol to do?” Diana says.

  
The boys suit up while Tim stays behind monitoring the streets of Gotham.

  
“I coming with you guys,” Diana states.

  
“Diana, why didn’t you tell us about her after you came back to the league?” Dick asks.

  
“It's a long story, Dick,” Diana stated.

  
“Okay, but what can you tell me about your assistant?” Dick asks.

  
“What do you want to know?” Diana questions.

“I have seen her before but I don’t know where,” Dick says.“Well she is the class president of Francois Dupont that's here on the trip to Wayne Enterprises,” Diana explains.

  
“That’s why she was so familiar,” Tim says.

  
“How were you able to take her away from her class?” Jason asks.

  
“I have my ways,” Diana says mischievously.

  
“Diana who’s the father of your child?”Damian questions.

  
“Not important,” Diana states.

  
“What do you mean Diana, does the father not know,” Bruce says.

  
“It doesn’t matter,” Diana replies.

  
“Yes it does Diana,” Burce responds.

  
“I’m done with you,” Diana states while going back to the Manor.

  
When the Bats reach back to the Manor they hear talking coming from the bat cave. They go inside to see Diana and Marinette talking while doing something on the computer.

  
“What’s going on?” Damian asks.

  
“Work,” I reply.

  
“Why are you doing it in the bat cave?” Dick questions.

  
“Better computer,” I reply.

  
“Do you know Diana’s daughter?” Damian asks.

  
“Why does it matter if I know her or not,” I state.

  
“Do you know who her father is?” Bruce asks.

  
“If I did I wouldn’t tell you,” I remark.

  
“Why do you get to know,” Bruce says.

  
“I figured it out, it’s not like Diana told me,” I say.

  
“Stop bombarding my assistant with questions she has work to do,” Diana stated.

  
“If you want to know anything about my personal life you ask me, no one else,” Diana says.

  
“I would never go against Diana’s wishes,” I say.

  
“This isn’t fair!” Jason says.

  
“Life isn’t fair,” I reply.


	9. Chapter 8

I was standing in Wayne Enterprises waiting for my class to show up for our tour.

  
“Marinette what are you doing here,” Ms.Bustier said.

  
“I may be staying somewhere else but I won’t miss the educational trip I came here for,” I stated coldly.

  
“Guess what!” Lila exclaims.

  
“What!” the class replies.

  
“I know the Wayne’s they might act like they don’t know me it’s because they’re protecting me from the villains in Gotham!” Lila chirps.

  
“Cool!” Alya exclaims.

  
“I am going to be Bruce Wayne’s daughter-in-law soon! I am going to be marrying Damiboo!” Lila says.

  
I try to control my laughter.

  
“How romantic!” Rose adds.

  
“You guys must be the French class, hi my name is Richard Grayson and I will be your tour guide for today,” he introduces.

  
We start walking around while he explains the different places and positions when we hear a gunshot. I turn around to see Two-Faced standing right there.

  
“Tie them up!” Two-Faced orders.

  
“Someone call Batman and tell him to get here or else one by one these kids will be thrown off the roof,” Two-Faced says.

  
I stand across from him and stare right at him. I analyze my surroundings looking for any opening. Everyone is shaking and then I see the exit. I just need to make a long enough distraction.

  
“What do you want us for?” I question Two-Faced.

  
“Ha! Like I would tell you!” Two-Faced says.

  
Dick is looking at me telling me to stop but then I point towards the exit and he understands. He starts to take people outside one by one while I argue with Two-Faced.

  
“Why can’t you? I’m just a useless teenager who has no life,” I state.

  
“Ugh!” Two-Face says annoyed.

  
“What are you trying to achieve!” I exclaim.

  
“You are getting on my nerves!” Two-Face announces.

  
“I am a teenager how can I a pawn in your game get on your nerves?” I mention.

  
“THAT’S IT GRAB HER!” he yells.

  
I see all his men running straight towards me. I push off my feet and flip over all of them while they crash into each other and land behind Two-Faced. He rushes toward me with a knife I dodged him. Now all his goons are back up and surrounded me.

  
“Guess your luck ran out,” Two-Faced utter.

  
“Are you sure about that,” I remark.

  
Before he or his goons could do anything I use my super speed and knock them all out. For safety, I tie them up with the emergency yoyo I have.

  
”Good thing no one was here,” I muttered to myself.

  
I feel someone behind me I turn to see the Bats staring at me like I grew two heads.

  
“Surprise,” I say before I fly out.


	10. Chapter 9

The Bats rush after Marinette to the Manor.

  
“Hey… what’s wrong?” Diana says.

  
“WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!” Bruce shouts.

  
“What are you talking about?” Diana asks.

  
“Why didn’t you tell us Marinette was your daughter?” Jason questions.

  
“Do you not trust us!” Dick exclaims.

  
“I knew something was wrong with her,” Damian adds.

  
“THAT’S ENOUGH! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH YOU CAN QUESTION ME!” I shout.

  
“You don’t have to Mari,” Diana assures.

  
“I will have to someday why not today,” I say.

  
“Why did you not tell us you were Diana’s daughter?” Dick questions.

  
“I didn’t want you guys to overreact and start being drama queens,” I explain.

  
“Were not drama queens!” Damian says.

  
“Uh Uh…” I say.

  
“Why are you here?” Damian questions.

  
“School trip,” I reply.

  
“Who's your father?” Bruce asks.

  
“Not your problem,” I remark.

  
“Does your father know you alive?” Tim questions.

  
“Why do you care!” I shout.

  
“So he doesn't know,” Damian says.

  
“Does it matter?” I answer.

  
“......” The room goes dead silent.

  
“I’m ready to meet the league if you will arrange a meeting tomorrow,” I state.

  
“You shouldn’t push people to tell you things that they don’t want to share,” Diana says.

  
“If she is my daughter Diana I swear,” Bruce starts.

  
“What are you talking about?” Jason questions.

  
“No way,” Dick says.

  
“What!?!” Damian says.

  
“Guys we have a bigger problem,” Tim starts.

  
“What is it,” I say.

  
“Look,” Tim says before playing a movie.

  
We see Cheetah and Scarecrow on the screen holding some hostages.

  
“This discussion isn’t over,” Bruce states before we all get suited up.


	11. Chapter 10

Wonder Woman, Red Robin, Red Hood, Nightwing, Robin, and Batman's head out while I take care of monitoring and tracking down Cheetah and Scarecrow.

“They’re at the abandoned house at the end of town,” I say through the comms.

Through the monitors, I can see that they all arrived. Scarecrow is in the center holding kids ready to infuse his fear toxin in the kid when a Batarang hits his leg. He lets go of the kid and Red Hood grabs the kid and tries to get out of there when, Cheetah drops in and throws one of the fear toxins towards him but Red Hood doges it.

“I guess the bats are here but where is she?” I hear Cheetah speak.

“You want me so let the kid go,” Wonder Woman says.

“Hiding in the shadows are we now?” Cheetah states.

“What are you doing teaming up with Scarecrow,” Wonder Woman asks.

“You’ll see,” Cheetah replies.

I see the fear toxin heading towards my mom before it hits her Batman throws his Batarang at it. The goons come out of nowhere. The bats are taking care of them while Wonder Woman is fighting against Cheetah. Batman is now moving in on Scarecrow when Cheetah and Scarecrow are back to back and flip now Cheetah fighting Batman and Scarecrow against Wonder Woman. Before mom could land an attack on him he has used his fear toxin on mother and she is down.

“MOM!” I yell.

Without thinking I go grab my suit I made and throw that on as well as the mask I made and fly out towards my mother. When I get there I see the Bats fighting Cheetah and Scarecrow and all the goons knocked out and my mom is in the midst of a panic attack. Using this to my advantage I punch Cheetah in the neck and tie her up with my truth lasso. Then I head towards Scarecrow and punch him hard in the gut while using my yoyo to tie him up. Now that they’re secure I head towards my mom.

“Mom are you okay,” I say in a hushed tone.

“It’s all my fault,” Wonder Woman cries.

“It’s not your fault, stop blaming yourself,” I assured her.

“You're fine I’m here,” I utter. With that, I carry her towards the base.

Tim brings the antidote and we reverse the effect of the fear toxin on my mom.

“Mom are you okay,” I ask.

“I’m fine dear,” she says.

“Get some rest,” I say.

“Now where did you get that suit?” I hear Jason ask.

“Made it,” I reply.

“What’s your superhero name?” Tim questions.

“Black Wonder,” I reply.

“How many suits do you even have?” Damian questions.

“A few,” I answer.

“Why would you be so foolish and come to the attack point?” Bruce says.

“It was foolish but I did end the fight in like three minutes,” I remark.

I walk with my mom to her room.

**Damian’s point of view:**

“It's confirmed she’s Bruce’s daughter,” Tim says.

“What gave it away, her remarks or her glares,” Jason says.

“I have a new baby sister!” Dick exclaims.

“Are we arranging the meeting with the Justice League because she asked,” I say.

“Yup! Not going to face her wrath,” Tim says.

“Father, do you think she’s your kid?” I ask.

“I am pretty sure, she is just like me,” Bruce replies.

“TIM! DICK! GET THE DECOR AND FOOD WE ARE CELEBRATING! WE SHOULD HAVE THIS PARTY WITH THE JUSTICE LEAGUE I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE THERE FACES!” Jason exclaims.

“Boys no party till this is confirmed,” Bruce says.

“It’s already confirmed by us and you,” Jason remarks.

“What am I going to do with them?” Bruce says before leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 11

Bruce walks towards Diana’s room and knocks on the door.

“What do you want Bruce,” Diana asks while opening the door.

“We need to talk,” Bruce states.

“Come in,” Diana invites and shuts the door behind her.

“Is she my daughter?” Bruce asks.

“Who Mari, no,” Diana answers.

“Then why don’t you tell me who her father is?” Bruce questions.

“It’s her private information that I can’t share only she can,” Diana replies.

“Isn’t Marinette your daughter?” Bruce questions.

“Yes but she is undercover,” Diana says.

“Wait so you’re telling me her name is not Marinette,” Bruce states.

“Yeah,” Diana says.

“Can you at least tell me if I’m her father,” Bruce says.

“She is your daughter Bruce,” Diana admits.

“Then why did you hide it from me!” Bruce yells.

“Because after that night we forgot I didn’t want to bring it up again,” Diana explains.

“It wasn’t your decision to make,” Bruce states.

“I know it wasn’t but you had your hands full with Batman and then your kids,” Diana says.

“I’m going to try and make it up to her,” Bruce says and leaves the room.

**Meanwhile**

“Your our sibling right?” Jason asks.

“Yup!” I say.

“I guess that demon spawn isn’t the only blood-related child now,” Jason adds.

“Wait which one of you are older?” Dick questions.

“When’s your Birthday Marinette?” Damian asks.

“April 16, what about you?” I reply.

“Ugh no fair mine is April 17,” Damian grumbles.

“Is your name Marinette?” Tim questions.

“Why do you ask?” I ask.

“No reason,” Tim replies.

“Fine, my name isn’t Marinette it Maya,” I say.

“Does it have a meaning?” Dick questions.

“It means the supernatural power wielded by gods and demons to produce illusions stated by google,” I explain.

“THIS IS UNFAIR WHY DOES DEMON SPAWN GET A TWIN THAT PERFECTLY MATCHES HIM!” Jason complained.

“Were team doom!” I say.

“You guys better watch out!” Damian says mischievously.

Bruce walks into the living room where all the kids are chatting.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

The room goes dead silent.

“What!” they all say in unison.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you,” Bruce says to me.

“Don’t worry about that I knew you were my father since I was nine,” I state.

“Diana told you but didn’t tell me,” Bruce says.

“I figured it out,” I reply.

“So did you guys arrange a meeting with the justice league?” I ask.

“Yeah, it’s tomorrow around one at Diana’s place.

“Did you book flights?” Asked Damian.

“Why do you need flights when I have magic?” I ask.

“Kaalki,” I say.

“Right here at your service guardian,” Kaalki says.

“WHAT IS THAT LITTLE HORSE FLYING HAIRED BLACK THING DOING! How?! WAIT GUARDIAN!?!” Jason shouts.

“Surprise?” I say.


	13. chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

“You are probably wondering why I’ve called this meeting,” Wonder Woman stated.

“Didn’t the Bats arrange this meeting?” Flash questioned.

“Who cares who arranged this, the main point of this meeting is to fix your system,” I stated.

“Ladybug, who allowed an amateur to run this meeting?” Asked Green Lantern.

“One I ain’t an amateur, I am a superhero who fights a supervillain daily all by herself because the league thought I was prank calling them four years ago when I reached out for help,” I explained coldly.

“What! Someone is going to pay for this!” Red Hood stated.

“What is the meaning of this? Why wasn’t I informed of this call for help?” Asked Batman.

“It was my fault but at that time it seemed like a prank from a random bunch of foolish teenagers,” Green Lantern admitted.

“HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW THERE IS MAGIC EXISTING IN THIS WORD YET YOU ARE THE REASON MY DAUGHTER IS FIGHTING AS THE SOLE HERO OF PARIS!” Diana shouts.

“And this is why I will be teaching you all how to check this calls properly without discarding actual information,” I say.

“And who gave you that right?” Superman asked.

“We did,” Batman and Wonder Woman said in union.

“First know that anything is possible in this world and try to be open-minded when receiving information, show any information you have received to the league before deciding anything and three the next time you fail to do this you will have to mess with me, the Bats, and Wonder Woman,” I explain while giving the iconic Batman glare.

Silence….

“No fair! Damian, you didn’t tell me you had a sister!” Superboy whines.

“Superboy secret identities,” Superman replies.

“Don’t worry about me I know all your identities,” I say.

“Bruce, did you have something to do with this?” Superman questions.

“It’s not my fault I’m the daughter of the world's best detective,” I state.

“Guys meet my daughter Ladybug,” Batman introduces.

“Hi, I’m Maya Prince Wayne,” I introduce.

“Ha! I knew it you owe me guys!” Flash stated.

“You bet on this?” Diana states.

“Wait so she is the child of Wonder Woman and Batman?” Superboy asks.

“Yup,” I reply.

“The Bat kids are already enough,now we have to deal with a wonderbat kid too! This is going to be chaos,” Superboy states.

It may have taken this long for me to meet and get to know my father and family but now I feel better. Even if I don’t have friends from school, I have my whole family and the Justice League. I am now not alone but together. I’ll be just fine with all my losses because I’ve gained more than I’ve asked.


	14. Chapter 13

My dress was finally ready after making all my family’s clothes for the gala. It was off the shoulder full-on black with red ladybugs hidden throughout the dress only seen when I moved. I wore a ladybug necklace and Tiki was able to change my earrings to look fancier. Mom curled my hair and I did my makeup. When I head downstairs I see my brothers in their suits.

  
“You look, great guys! I wonder if you figured it out though,” I say.

  
“Thanks, what do you mean figured it out?” Asks Dick.

  
“She is talking about how she incorporated black into all our designs to make us all match but not identical at the same time,” Tim states.

  
“Yes, but there is more, each one of your suits is personalized to match you,” I explain.

  
“What do you mean?” Jason questions.

  
I spin around in the light,

“You have ladybugs in your dress,” Dick says.

  
“When the light hits my dress at the right angle the ladybugs are revealed only for a second,” I explain.

  
“That’s so cool! Did you do that to all of ours?” Dick exclaims.

  
“Maybe,” I say.

  
“Please tell me you didn’t just put something that represents our alter egos on this,” Damian says.

  
“No, I put ladybugs on mine as luck, on the pockets of your suits I put something that I thought represents you, I put acrobatics on Dicks, guns on Jasons, coffee on Tims, and the pets on Damians,” I explain.

  
“What did you do for me?” Diana questions.

  
“I put the warrior symbol throughout your dress,” I reply.

  
“You added a symbol on mine but I don’t recognize it,” Dad states.

  
“It represents strength in greek,” I reply.

  
“Why strength?” Damian asked.

  
“Because Dad has the strength to overcome the darkness,” I explain.

  
“Wait did you put one for Alfred?” Tim questions.

  
“Yes she did,” Alfred responds appearing out of nowhere.

  
“Spirit, that makes sense,” Diana says.

  
“The car is waiting for you all outside Master Wayne,” Alfred states.

  
The drive to the gala ad me anxious, I knew that I would see them there. Once we arrive we head out to be stormed with cameras and mics but we just keep walking. I walk inside to see the whole Justice League attending as their civilian identities. As well as my classmates watching me with shocked faces,

  
“Marinette my honorary niece, how have you been,” Jagged exclaims.

  
“I doing well uncle, how’s penny and Fang?” I ask.

  
“They’re doing well,” he replies.

  
“No way! You know Jagged Stone!” Dick exclaims.

  
“Didn’t I mention him?” I say.

  
“No,” Dick responds.

  
“No way! Your MDC, my sister is MDC!” Tim freaks out.

  
“That’s right this here is my designer and honorary niece,” Jagged praises.

  
“Jagged don’t you remember Lila?’ Alya asks.

  
“WHo’s Lie-la?” Jagged questions.

  
“The girl who saved you kitten from the air plane,” Alya states.

  
“Kitten? I never had a kitten, Fang has been my only pet since forever, also Penny is allergic to kittens there just not rock in roll for me,” Jagged responds.

  
“But she also introduced you to MDC,” Alya convinces.

  
“No one introduced me to MDC, I found her myself and she is my honorary niece Marinette Dupain Cheng!” Jagged exclaims.

  
“You mean MW, Marinette Wayne,” Bruce states.

  
“What he actuals mean is that she is MPW, Marinette Prince Wayne,” Diana interrupts.

  
“Mari, you never told me your parents were Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince!” Alya exclaims.

  
“I don’t owe you anything Alya,” I state.

  
“But were besties remember,” Alya tries.

  
“My sisters best friends are us,” Damian, Tim, Dick, and Jason say at the same time.

  
“They’re right about that,” I agree.

  
“But we were best friends ever since middle school,” Alya protests.

  
“When was the last time we ever hung out Alya?” I ask.

  
“It was, wait… No, it was..” Alya says.

  
“You don’t remember that’s because we haven’t hung out for the past two years and I will never hang out with you again,” I stare coldly.  
“Get ready to face court Lila Rossi,” Tim states while handing her the court notice.

  
“But I didn’t do anything,” Lila protests.

  
“For all the bullying you have done and the kids you manipulated into killing themselves, including my sister, I’m pretty sure you should keep your mouth shut or else you lose your life here,” Tim states.

  
The room goes silent as Lila is dragged away screaming.

  
“Marinette I thought you were going to take the high road as I told you too, now you’ve just made things worse,” Adrien disapproves.

  
“You have no damn right to tell my sister what’s wrong and what right,” Damian says threateningly.

  
“It was this asshole that my sister had to listen too,” Jason yells.

  
“You are served Adrien Agreste,” Tim says handing him a court notice, “We will see you in court.”

  
“Mari! Can you believe that Lila was a liar, who would have known, why don’t we go shopping tomorrow,” Alya suggests.

  
“No, I am not going to the mall with you because we’re not friends and never will be again after what you did,” I state.

  
“But, Mari how is this my fault how would’ve I’ve known she was lying?!” Alya asks.

  
“Because I told you a million times, over and over again but you believed a stranger over your best friend, and don’t call me Mari only my friends can and you have lost that right,” I yell and Alya flinches.

  
“Leave Alya and don’t ever come back,” I state harshly.

  
“Marinette, we all owe you an apology, even though it won’t change what we did I am sorry dudette for not believing in you, I should’ve known better,” Nino apologies.

  
“We shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions like that, I’m sorry Marinette,” Alix adds.

  
“I don’t even know how I thought a napkin would gouge my eyeball out when I wear glasses, it was my fault for not checking facts and assuming you were the bully, I hope you can forgive me one day Marinette,” Max states sadly.

  
“I am so sorry for all the times I have played mean tricks and pranks on you thinking you did something mean to Lila when you are the kindest person I’ve met, I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you,” Kim mentions.

  
“I shouldn’t have been so blindsided Marinette, I’m sorry,” Rose apologizes.

  
“You helped both Ivan and I and we just mistrust you, I am so ashamed of myself, I’m sorry Marinette,” Mylene says.

  
“You helped me even knowing I could lose my cool, I don’t know why I thought you would have lashed out to Lila like how she said it to be, I’m sorry,” Ivan says.

  
“I realised it too late to even help you, I’m such a coward, I’m sorry Marinette,” Nathaniel says.

  
“I don’t know why I thought you wanted to be the centre of attention when you have always helped me out, I failed you,” Juleka states.

  
“Thank you, but I don’t know if I can forgive you yet,” I say.

  
They nod and head out the door.

  
“Can we start the party now and stop making it so sad!’ Jason shouts.

  
The DJ is now blasting Jason’s playlist. I am so changing that, I think.

  
“Mari,” Diana calls.

  
“Yes mom,” I reply.

  
“You always have us, no matter what you stuck with us whether you like it or not,” Diana assures.

  
“She is right about that,” I hear Bruce say.

  
“Family group hug!” I shout at my brothers.

  
We all get into a huge hug and for once I feel the responsibilities fading away leaving just me, a teenager with her family. For once I’m free. 


	15. Finale! Chapter 14

Once my family got involved with my superhero life we were able to track and take down Hawkmoth within a week. He was revealed to be Gabriel Agreste and since Cat Noir wanted nothing to do with his father he revealed him to be Adrien Agreste.

  
“My Lady we can now be together since Hawkmoth is gone!” Adrien exclaimed.

  
“How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t like you, I like someone else!” I yell.

  
“No need to lie, my lady, we are free of Hawkmoth now you can reveal yourself!”

  
“And why would she do that!” Red Hood says.

  
“Because we love each other!” Adrien exclaims.

  
“I’m pretty sure that she was just telling you she loved someone else,” Robin states out of the shadows.

  
“She is just saying that we're soulmates, yin and yang, were made for each other and meant to be,” Adrien states.

  
“And how would you know how she feels?” Red Robin questions.

  
“We were picked to be wielders of creation and destruction, no matter what we're supposed to end up together,” Adrien replies.

  
“Jewels don’t tell you if your perfect match, your just two people who were able to wield destruction and creation doesn't mean your soulmates,” Wonder Woman states.

  
“I deem you unworthy of marrying my daughter, you have violated her space and sexually harassed her,” Batman states coldly.

  
“You should be happy we're letting you get out of here alive after harassing our sister,” Nightwing States.

  
“No! You don’t get it, were meant to be!” Adrien shouts.

  
“Leave my girlfriend alone before I freeze you to death with my freeze breath!” Superboy shouts.

  
“Calm down blue!” I say.

  
“No this can’t be true! Your lying! You have always loved me!” Adrien argues while trying to get closer to Ladybug.

  
“She said no,” Robin states.

  
I try Adrien up and drag him to the police station. Once I’m done with that I fly along with Superboy home.

  
“Jon! Why didn’t you tell me you were dating my sister!” Damian complains.  
“It was a secret we were going to tell you,” Jon states.

  
“I'm hurt that you didn’t even tell your favourite brother that you had a boyfriend,” Jason complains.

  
“Stop being babies!” I yell.

  
“If you hurt my daughter Jon Kent you and our family will face the wrath of the Bats,” Bruce states.

  
“And the Amazonian wrath as well if you hurt our heir,” Diana stated.

  
“Mom! Dad! Stop scaring my boyfriend away!” I yell.

  
“We have to make sure he will take care of you,” Diana says.

  
“He will! Now leave us alone!” I shout.

  
“Already throwing us out, you're not even married yet!” Dick says.

  
“Isn’t Kori waiting for you?” I ask.

  
“Shit!” Dick says while running off.

  
I hug Jon, I guess my family won’t be that bad.


End file.
